


To Love...Haurchefant Greystone

by cheddarbug



Series: To Love and Eorzean... [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied Public Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Little fluff?, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragic Romance, sorta smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Sunshine, joy, and laughter





	To Love...Haurchefant Greystone

To love Haurchefant is to love joy and laughter. You cannot have one without the other and you cannot love him without them. 

He falls for you before he ever meets you, your acts of heroism telling him everything he needs to know. You’re the one. When he sees you for the first time, it only affirms everything he already knew. He has to have you, there can be no one else. 

At first, you don’t know what to think of him. He’s quick to flirt and give you all the attention you could possibly want or need, but it’s too much. You shy away from such blind devotion. You don’t have time for love anyway, you’re the Warrior of Light. 

And yet every time you turn around he is there. When you run into a spot of trouble, you find him there by your side. When there is anything you need, he has it ready for you with a cheerful smile on his face. When you run off to challenge a foe that could be the greatest you have yet faced (because it’s what you do), he is the only person that frets over your return going as far as to need several guards to keep him from carelessly rushing to your side. 

He’s the only one to see that you are no all powerful, immortal being. 

You are a beacon of light, a hope to all of those that fear what may come, but not even you can bear the weight of that every day without feeling like you are being crushed. 

So you come to him. You share with him. You confess your deepest fears and darkest secrets over hot mugs of cocoa because he is the one person that withholds all judgement. He listens to you, hanging onto your every word and reassuring you that you can do anything. 

To love Haurchefant is to love grand overreactions to the tellings of your battles. He listens with wide eyes and parted lips, his heart rate increasing as the story goes on until he is perched on the edge of his seat. Though he knows how the story ends (because you are obviously in front of him), he cannot help but ask what happens next. And when he retells the story? You can expect to see an overdramatic performance featuring him.

His kisses taste like the delicious hot cocoa he makes and shares with you. They are tender and playful and cover you from head to toe. He does not shy away from kissing every ilm of you, and though you might find his adoration uncomfortable at first, you quickly become accustomed to it. 

When you finally find yourself in his bed, he is gentle and kind and loving. He takes his time exploring every part of you to find every little thing that makes you tick. He commits these to an unfaltering memory as he aims to please you in every way he can. He makes you laugh as he makes love to you, easing any tension as you give your very being to him. You find yourself worshipped and adored by this man, and the feeling of being so completely loved overwhelms you as you cry out his name.

The second time you find yourself in his bed, and every time after, you have no idea what to expect. If you mention a love for cream, you find yourself and your “delicates” covered in the stuff as Haurchefant absolutely devours you. If you stop to look at your favorite flowers, you find the bed covered in their petals with him naked and waiting at the center. If you mention a fantasy about being a healer and a patient, you will find him dressed in the skimpiest of healer outfits he can find, ready to give you  _ exactly _ what you need. 

And there’s not a place in Camp Dragonhead the two of you haven’t been caught in. Local tavern after hours? There are a couple tables that the bartender sends only the worst customers to with the sin you performed on them. In the alley beside the bar? Several Coerthans can’t pass that spot without blushing and quickening their steps. The kitchens in the hold itself? The locks have been changed three times since you have taken up residence, and still the cook catches you bent over the table with Haurchefant fucking into you.

To love Haurchefant is to love the sun and the cold at the same time. It’s to love freely, without regret or hesitation. You give yourself to him freely and often because life as the Warrior holds no promises for tomorrow. The both of you know this, so he is willing to fight for you. Any time you find yourself in a battle you didn’t ask for, he is there at your side. When you raise your weapon with the enemy he has known his entire life, he doesn’t question or fight you for it as he raises his with yours.

He would die for you.

He  _ does _ die for you.

You are forced to watch him take a spear of light that was meant for  _ you _ because he believes you are the one thing the entire world needs. As he falls, you scream in rage and defeat as you run to his side, grasping his hand as though you are grasping for his very life. And still, even on death’s door he is relieved to see you are unharmed. He urges you to smile, and you do because it’s the last thing he wishes to see...and then...he is gone.

You visit his grave often, laying out your favorite flowers that he loved to decorate his room with. You sit there in the frozen snow, missing you ray of sunshine, but no tears fall from your eyes anymore. Instead you lift them to the heavens and feel his warmth against your skin before you pick up your weapon and prepare to fight the good fight, the corner of your lip rising just the way he loved it…

Because he taught you that a smile better suits a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next... Aymeric de Borel <3


End file.
